


无中生有的宇宙

by Ziv__L



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziv__L/pseuds/Ziv__L
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 1





	无中生有的宇宙

“你身体里的每一个原子都来自一颗爆炸了的恒星。形成你左手的原子可能和形成你右手的来自不同的恒星。 这是我所知的关于物理的最有诗意的事情：你们都是星尘。”

“果然还是小孩子。”

记不清是第几次这样说了。

其实倒也不是不好的评论，至少孙胜完认为不是。说起来小孩子没有什么不好，除了有时侯......有时候怎么样呢？

说实话她也不知道，稀奇古怪的想法太多算不算一个缺点。

就算在其他人身上是的话，换成朴秀荣好像也会不一样。  
找不到答案的情况有些不妙地让人烦躁，孙胜完翻了个身，无可奈何地尝试重新进入睡眠。

她是被朴秀荣蓄意拖出睡眠状态的。

对方的惯用作案手法一向有效，醒在恋人的怀抱里是一件美妙的事情，但是孙胜完顶着晕乎乎的头脑，觉得被朴秀荣像大狗狗一样整个死死抱住只能带来窒息感。

孙胜完轻轻拍着朴秀荣的后背示意她松开手臂，瞟到不知道什么时候亮起来的手机屏幕。

3:27

“秀荣啊，日出在至少两个小时以后。”

孙胜完揉了揉眼睛，手腕被抓住，顺着力度整个人向前倒。

“不是啦姐姐，是流星雨。”

属于朴秀荣的热度又靠近上来，孙胜完跌入一个合适的拥抱。

“要一起看看吗？”

“啊，被骗了。”

显然是要怪罪过于厚重的云层，连月亮都被遮蔽了过去。

“明明新闻说了会有流星雨的。”

跑到楼顶只有放大的风迎接她们，朴秀荣露出了欺诈受害者最常见的表情。

是说脸颊肉看起来很适合亲吻的那样的表情。

“秀荣啊，其实说起来也有办法看的。”

“嗯？”

“姐姐你真的，过于让人感到矛盾了。”  
对方的脑袋像大狗狗一样凑过来的时候，孙胜完听到了这句话。

很久以前朴秀荣第一次说出这句话，在她们参观一个快要废弃的教堂的时候。

孤独又突兀的阳光沿着虚掩的门缝落在她的身上，朴秀荣把视线从色彩斑驳的玻璃窗移到她的身上，没来由地说了这句话。

“什么？”

孙胜完记得自己不解地转过身，毫不意外地被光束威胁着眯起了眼睛。

朴秀荣伸手替她挡住了刺眼的光线，解释的样子十分郑重其事。

“姐姐不是经常被人认为是天使吗，刚刚也是，一定会被认为相信神吧。”  
“可是明明是无信仰者啊。”

“原来是这样。”孙胜完有些哑然失笑，“不过有一些我是相信的，比如神爱世人。”

“那么我现在吻你的话，神也不会觉得被冒犯的。”

“对吧，秀荣。”

“所以这次的理由是什么呢？”孙胜完调整着手机的角度，直到屏幕里的星空AR画面合适为止。

“嗯，这次是明明理论上毫无准备地被拉起来看流星雨最后准备却比我充分。”

“一直想和你看星星来着，这次算是某种意义上实现了吧。”

屏幕上显示的流星雨按照预测时间降临得很准时，朴秀荣把头凑得更近了些，孙胜完感到耳边有些异常的热度。

心情异样得很明显，大半夜惨兮兮地在冷风中看一场只能靠实时AR显示的流星雨听上去真是糟糕透顶，但是孙胜完又没来由地觉得快乐。

像是这场流星雨经历了许久的跋涉终于与地球相遇一样快乐。

朴秀荣毫无征兆地抱紧了她。

孙胜完仰起头感受着下巴和朴秀荣外套布料的摩擦，对方的肩膀有一点点硌人，不过并不妨碍她笑着回应同样的拥抱。

“许愿了吗？”

“姐姐不是不大相信这个吗？”

“可是我刚刚许愿了。”

“什么？”  
“你知道愿望说出来就失效了，不过告诉你也没关系的。”

“想要......亲吻你。”

The End


End file.
